


Chaperone

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They don’t even know they’re doing it. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cedara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/gifts).



> Written for Cedara's prompt in my [Advent Drabbles request post](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/270852.html).

Sometimes she feels like one of those nosy neighbours, twitching the curtains aside to spy on the overly-amorous couple next door. The difference is this couple’s in the pub, not the privacy of their home.

They don’t even know they’re doing it. Robbie’d never believe it if she told him. James would deny it. But the evidence is there.

James mocks Robbie. Robbie strikes back, a long-practised choreography. James’s lips lift slightly. Robbie drinks his pint, grinning in triumph. They never take their eyes off each other.

One of these days, she’ll stop hinting and just ask when’s the wedding.


End file.
